Tainted Love
by ColorMeBlackeri
Summary: You can try to live your life under the cover of night, your devastating secrets shawdowed by the darkness. You can hide what you have become even from yourself. But the sun has to come up sometime. SakuxSasu. Rated for later chapters.
1. Lady of the Night

**A/N: Kay guys first chappie to Tainted Love! I know people over use geisha stories but this one's good so please review**

**ENJOY!**

Lady of the Night

It was a crisp spring night that was tinged with the scent of cherry blossoms. The porcelain moon was full and bathed the Ochaya in a ghostly glow.

Now this Ochaya wasn't just any old Ochaya, this Ochaya was famous. It is often used by extremely prestigious _men_.

On this particular night it was being used by a very wealthy and well-known business man named Jiro Hankoru.

This is the exact reason why Sakura was here. She stood outside of the tea house, quiet and unnoticed, preparing to make her entrance.

Tonight was the night. The night that she would rid the world of this egotistical bastard.

Her full lips pulled up in a smirk at the thought. She inhaled the brisk night and smoothed out her silk kimono. She wore the kimono especially for tonight.

It was royal blue and had an intricately embroidered mountain scene at the hem. She brought her delicate hand up to quickly adjust the pins that held her naturally pink hair.

It was what she was famous for. Her wondrous pink hair. And her eyes. Her unbelievably green eyes that put emeralds to shame.

Once you saw them it was like you were drowning in a sea of lovely, lovely green.

It was time to make her entrance. At that thought she painted an impassive mask over her stunningly beautiful features. She raised her dainty foot and entered the lavish tea house.

Everything stopped. Every sound. Every movement. Everything. Everyone was too entranced at the beautiful woman standing before their alcohol muddled eyes.

Sakura smiled inwardly, that never got old, how she could entrance men with the blink of an eye.

After what seemed like an eternity Jiro broke the silence.

"She's a pretty one, ay?" His hoarse voice broke everyone out of their hypnotized state.

The noises and movements continued except now everyone was casting glances at the breathe-taking geisha that was weaving her way to the table Jiro sat at.

When Sakura reached Jiro's table she sat down and swept her kimono under her legs. She reached her graceful hands across the table and picked up the sake container.

She carefully poured the sake into his cup and folded her hands across her lap.

The sake was of a fine quality, one of the best in the world. So it was no surprise when the sake in the cup quickly disappeared.

Sakura quickly poured more sake into the china cup. Except, after pouring the sake she casually hitched up a sleeve of her kimono and revealed her thin pearl colored wrist.

Jiro glanced at it and he turned his gaze back to the sake, but Sakura had caught how his gaze had lingered there, reluctant to leave.

She then casually turned her back to him, letting his eyes feast over the mily skin of her exposed back.

She turned her head, just a little and saw how his eyes were glued to her, undressing her with his eyes. She almost smirked. _'This is too easy'_ she thought.

Just as she turned her body back to face Jiro, someone called her up to sing and dance for them. She wordlessly looked to Jiro to see if he approved, just like how she was taught.

He gave her his consent and she gracefully rose from her seat and click clacked to the stage.

Once she reached the stage she took out two exquisite fans that were almost as beautiful as her.

She opened her mouth and what came out was rich and velvety yet gentle and melodious.

It was like pure magic formed into words. If that wasn't entrancing enough, her twin fan dance was.

She moved her body in such a graceful way that it would have broken a ballerina's heart.

Every movement was in tune, every twist of her hips sunk the men deeper into her enchantment.

All eyes were locked on her body, the way it flowed to its own lovely tune.

All ears were strained to hear every note that came out of her luscious mouth.

When she ended everyone was silent for a moment before roaring into a great applause, complete with yelling and wolf whistles.

She slowly got of the stage and smiled.

Her smile was so beautiful, so stunning that it almost knocked everyone dead. _To bad it wasn't real._

Everyone was thoroughly disappointed when her face became impassive again.

Today Sakura was in a giving mood so she climbed back onto the stage, grasped the Shamisen with her thin fingers, and slowly began to play.

After they had heard Sakura's song and had seen her dance they had believed nothing could match that kind of beauty especially not when the music came from an instrument such as the Shamisen.

She proved them wrong. The music that flowed forth from the instrument was sorrowful yet sweet, dangerous yet safe.

Sakura secretly smirked. She knew about the spell she cast on people just by opening her moth.

It always came to her advantage. She plucked the last note and gently set the Shamisen down.

Sakura quickly and quietly weaved through all the men that were ogling her. She knew what they were thinking, she always did.

They wanted to claim her, they were all imagining her under them, sweaty and slick, completely naked, screaming out their name. It disgusted her to no end.

Her musical talents weren't the only thing beautiful about her.

As you know, she had a stunningly gorgeous face that was so flawless it almost hurt to look at it and her body wasn't an eye sore, she had luscious curves that would turn the most civilized men into lustful fools.

They had her kimono to thank for the way it was tight at the torso and abdomen and the slit that showed off her long, perfect legs.

After she returned to the table Jiro put his thick arm around her thin elegant shoulders as a sign of possession.

Inside she scowled, she wanted to murder him. Right now some how she restrained herself. _'Wait, soon enough, soon enough.'_

When everyone's backs were turned he leaned over and inhaled her scent. She hid her smirk, bad move.

She knew that once a male, young or old inhaled her scent they would not be able to deny their longing, her scent would haunt them, _forever. _

They would want more and more, they would want to drown themselves in it.

She could tell her scent was taking effect on Jiro, he was looking at her, not even bothering to hide the intense longing that was swimming in his eyes.

It wouldn't be long before he would go insane and lunge for her.

She could see the veins bulge in his forehead as he tried to muffle the emotions he felt until he was alone with her.

She pretended not to notice all these things and innocently reached over the table to pour more sake for him, making sure she let both sleeves hitch up, exposing her slender wrists.

When she sat down she made sure that the slit on her kimono was hitched up high on her pale thigh, exposing her milky flesh.

She was repulsed at the way lust clouded his eyes when he spotted her delicate thigh.

She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Soon this would be over; her job would be done, soon.

She just barely stopped a malicious smirk from forming on her flawless face.

She snapped back to reality when she felt Jiro's rough hand graze her exposed thigh. She muffled the urge to break his neck.

It grew harder when his hand touched her hair threatening to pull out the intricately placed pins. She couldn't blame him though; her scent would soon reach its climax.

She almost let out a sigh of relief when one of his employees's turned to face them, probably to drink in more of Sakura's body.

Jiro abruptly became stiff, not wanting to be embarrassed by being caught.

Sakura took a quick, unnoticed glance at Jiro. She almost frowned. Out of all the men she had seduced and well you know.. he was one of the ugliest.

An oily, round face, his head was almost bald except for three greasy strands that he combed over his huge bald spot. He also had a pot-belly.

When she came back to reality she noticed Jiro was no longer by her side at the table.

He was at the door, surrounded by his fellow workers, urging them to go, it was pretty late, the moon was past the center of the sky.

Many workers complained, saying that the night was still young, even more were casting glances at Sakura.

The arguing was fruitless, Jiro rambled about how he didn't want anyone to miss work tomorrow, all the while pushing the men out the door.

Once every man was out the door and the screen to the Ochaya had been shut Jiro turned toward the table where Sakura had not moved from.

She saw his eyes glint in delight at the thought of him and Sakura alone in the tea house.

He gracelessly stumbled toward Sakura. Once he reached his destination he roughly pushed the mahogany table aside, spilling the sake and breaking the china cups.

He kneeled in front of her, she still had not moved an inch, but if you strained your eyes you could see that she had a new twinkle in her eyes.

But woe to the person who believes that this twinkle is of pure innocence.

This twinkle was a glint……._of murder._

Jiro did not kiss her lips, which is what Sakura was thankful for, but he did place kisses all over her neck.

He didn't even pay mind to the fact that she still had her white face paint on.

She squeezed her eyes shut when his kisses slowly but surely started traveling downwards toward the collar of her kimono. "_Wait, wait, its almost time." _She thought.

She kept this thought in her mind as the older man was desperately trying to reach her bosom, but found that her kimono was in the way.

She almost gagged. She could smell the alcohol dripping in his breath.

_It's time! _She thought as his meaty fingers tried to undue her silver obi tie. She moved her index and middle finger, which went unnoticed to the man that was too absorbed with getting her kimono open.

What also went unnoticed by him was how a senbon with a red ribbon tied to the end, the tip drenched with a fatal poison, landed in her waiting palm.

Her rosy lips pulled up into a smirk, a cold, bone-chilling smirk; her features were no longer soft and warm; now they were sharp and malicious.

She took the senbon and slowly and gently dragged the tip across Jiro's neck. She had waited to long, it was her time to have _fun_

He froze at the feeling of cold metal. When Sakura put a little pressure against the tip he lifted his head.

She let out a humorless cackle. His eyes were glazed over with fear and a whimper of fear was released from his throat.

This was what she loved the most. To see such powerful men cower at her feet was simply delicious. They would regret every wrong-doing that they had done against woman.

She stood up. "This" She put the senbon in front of here face. "is a senbon, it's absolutely perfect for _killing_, it does the job, and I don't even have to

worry about dirtying my kimono." She purred smoothly like a lion getting ready for the kill.

She approached him. He was too afraid to move away. She let out a small laugh. "What's wrong, don't you have anything to say?" She breathed. "I'm sorry but I'm on a tight schedule, I'll have to cut our playtime short."

With that she bent down and positioned the senbon directly facing the Jugular.

"Any last words?" Her eyes were a deadly stormy green. "S-sak-kura, p-plea-ase d-d-do-n't."

She let out a melancholy chuckle. "I'm sorry but Sakura is no longer here."

"Sleep well." She drawled out. And with that she pierced the tip directly into his Jugular Vein.

Jiro's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a small whimper before falling down …_dead_

With that over Sakura removed her stainless kimono and neatly folded it and held it in one hand, she would drop it off at the Okiya on her way to her next destination.

Under the kimono she had on a long-sleeved, black yukata. The hem didn't even reach her mid-thigh. It was light and plain, which guaranteed maximum speed and movement.

She silently crossed the room to the corner where exquisite katanas were on display, all made with every detail, nothing was amiss. She picked one that had held her eye during the whole gathering.

Its blade was sharp and swift with a carved design of a field of cherry blossoms. As she grasped the handle with her fingers she knew this would be her new blade.

She quickly cut the air with it a few times…..yes it was perfect

She slowly slipped the blade back into its sheath, and hooked it onto the side of her yukata.

'_Another job well down Sakura.' _She thought as she jumped onto the ledge of one of the opened windows. A strong zephyr blew through, undoing her hair pins.

She didn't even flinch when her hair fell down, tumbling over her shoulders like a waterfall.

With that she jumped out into the night the shadows consuming her and transformed from Haruno Sakura, the most popular geisha in town to The Dark Assassin: Lady of the Night.

**Yay first chapter…..hope you guys like it . Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm open to anything, even suggestions. **

**By the way my oneshot Promise is coming out soon, its really good(go to profile for more info) kay thanks**

**Love**

**Blackeri**


	2. Memories

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter finally up. Sorry it took so long I've been really busy with school and my boyfriend (eeekk!) Well, anyway enjoy, as usual.**

Memories

A vast expanse of black stretched from horizon to horizon, a roof on top of the world. Milky lights littered the night sky like holes cut into silk, rippling and as soft as satin. The grass rough upon her palm weighed her down to earth, keeping Sakura from floating into the endless night sky. The breeze scented with the heady smell of cherry blossoms whirled around, weaving through the trees.

If you look down you can see the whole town sprawled before you, a maze of winding streets and brilliant lights. Lively chatter from the various teahouses became a dull undertone when it reached Sakura's ears. Like her dad used to say.

"Down there things happen but up here you just wouldn't know."

That's exactly what Sakura wanted right now. She didn't want to know what was happening down there, in the town, in reality. She wanted to stay up here suspended in time. Maybe if you shut your eyes tight enough and focus our world could just slip away like a dream, a horrible nightmare.

When she opened here eyes the town was still here as were the trees surrounding her and the night sky above. A dull ache throbbed in the pit of here heart and she didn't know why.

_Was she really expecting the whole world to fade away?_

Now the scent of blooming cherry blossoms brought tears to her emerald eyes. Sakura was about to reach up and wipe them away but suddenly stopped and dropped her arm back to the ground. For once in many years she let herself cry, let the tears flow freely down her face cutting skin-colored paths through her white mask.

An urge to cleanse herself in whatever way possible rose up in her throat like bile. Sakura lifted her arms and scrubbed her face vigorously. She rubbed until her skin was raw and burned yet she could not stop.

Sakura keeled over onto the grass, her face on fire and the sleeves of her shift ruined forever. An empty hollowness filled Sakura until she could take no more and a wrangled cry burst from her smudged lips.

"Papa, where are you?"

_0_

_Up high in the cervices of Mt. Fuji was a monastery. A tranquil place for those who seek enlightenment and a simple way of life. For those who are willing to pledge themselves to the enlightened one and give up bodily pleasures for spiritual ones. If you pledge yourself to a life of celibacy in return you reach the ultimate peace, of body, mind, and soul. _

_There is a young monk here by the name Li. A simple name and a simple man. He has trained with the Xiaolin monks since birth and had become a full fledged monk not yet 1 year. At the tender age of 22 he was fit, handsome, and generous. They said he was sure to become the next great master. _

_Masters were monks that have achieved great things in their life upon this earth. Exceptional Xiaolinists with knowledge, strength, and integrity. Masters watched over the entire monastery and were considered direct vessels with the gods. If you became a master you had become the enlightened ones direct servant. There is no greater honor. _

_There was nothing stopping Li from becoming a master, he had all the skills needed and was wise beyond his years, there was nothing he wanted more, he devoted every second of his life to this cause…….until she arrived._

_Her name was Keiko, with luscious pink hair and eyes the color of molten butterscotch, she was irresistible. Her refined features gave the illusion of a high-class woman, but that devilish sparkle behind her eyes revealed a wild side that was seductive beyond reason. She was part of a traveling gypsy camp. They performed shows then packed up the tents and hauled over to the next location._

_It was winter and the circus was passing through the mountains with no hope of a place to camp at least until the spring. The conservative monks had no choice but to house the band of roamers. Their generous rules to strangers would not let them do otherwise. _

_They were disturbed by the bands lively way of life, the music dancing, and festivities was a stark contrast to the silent prayer sessions and hard chores of the monks. _

_The first time Li saw her he knew she was it. An instant attraction, more like lust at first sight. Her mischievous gold eyes shined with a lively sparkle that resembled gold, her scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms haunted him as he lay on his futon. He tried to control himself but within the second week he was joining them for dinner and watching her with the eyes of a spell bound as she danced around the bonfire. In two months he was sneaking through the courtyard late at night ,when he should have been dutifully in bed, into her tent._

_Within the fourth month she was with child. He dare not admit it but secretly Li hoped the baby would miscarry. He knew if the elders found it he would lose any chance of mastership and she could lose her life._

_Wish as he might on the coldest day of winter when the trees were frosted over and the ground slick with ice the first cries of a newborn baby drifted through the camp grounds. _

_She had sea foam eyes like her father and vibrant pink tresses from her mother. She had spirit and will, independence and a fire that could not be tamed._

_No matter what Li thought about her before was all forgotten. The first time he laid eyes on her small pink body and stared into her smiling eyes he was hers. Forever._

_When the elders found out they were furious. They claimed that little Sakura was a demon child. Conceived from a man who pledged to remain celibate for life, she was a sin. She needed to be disposed of along with her mother._

_Out of desperation Keiko knew she had no hope but their baby needed to live. She sacrificed her life, giving Li and Sakura a chance to escape. "To go as far from the monastery as possible and never come back."_

"_Take care of her, protect her with your life"_

_Her last words._

_0_

The bustling streets of the city had quieted down. The last stragglers from the teahouses scrambled out, shooed out by the impatient owners who wanted to get some sleep.

The lights one by one dimmed and faded until the brightly lit city became a black patch with shadowed outlines of roofs. Sakura could not help but wish that her mind could become just like the once lively town. Each cell flickering off until everything became blank.

Unfortunately, her mind refused to comply. Her eyes of liquid viridian stayed open; keen of every aspect on the grassy hillside despite the fact that her roseate locks tickled her cheek.

Her ears open to every sound, every cricket chirp, every rustle that tree branches made when they swayed in the wind, every noise that was made in the peaceful night. Peaceful but noisy, filled with the natural sounds of the earth.

The silent, undisturbed night was a great contrast against the pandemonium inside Sakura's brain. Everything was a painful mesh. Fragments of her broken past, the hideous present, and an unknown future. What lay ahead for a beautiful yet cold geisha who becomes an infamous assassin when heads are turned? Sakura has learned to be patient and see.

For nights she has stayed awake until the musky black broke into a lightened dawn, contemplating on what was to become of her. She lay on her futon, frightful, wanting nothing but the carefree days of childhood. But surely she remembered nothing of her childhood. All that remained in the geisha's mind of her childhood were melodies of lyric-less songs and images that were blurred beyond recognition.

Even with so little evidence of a happy youth Sakura still knew, somehow, that her life was relatively good before her father disappeared from her life. All that was left was a black mark, indicating that he really existed. As she looked at the memories that were her childhood she would feel a tingle, the beginnings of joy seep into her veins. Her body would yearn for more, but then the feeling would evaporate.

Sakura was thrust back into reality when she felt something sting at her thigh. Then, almost immediately, an intense pain blossomed, followed by a warm, wet feeling. Sakura already knew what the liquid was before the pain even registered. It was blood. Her body twitched from the pain but if the ruby substance cascading down her smooth leg fazed her she did not let on.

When a crimson stain started to appear on her onyx yukata, only then did she lift the hem to stare at the wound. Apparently, a kunai that was strapped to her lean thigh shifted when she wriggled, deep in thought. The point had dug into her pale flesh when she positioned her leg in a more comfortable angle.

A puff of air escaped through her full lips in an exasperated sigh. She move her leg so that the end of the weapon was straight, so that when she removed it the metal point would not damage the muscle even more. She had an anything but normal life but that didn't mean she didn't know a thing or two about medical business. Heck, at her school she was counted as a medical genius. Her eyes hardened; at her _old_ school.

The school she attended to when she was still blissfully unaware of the horrors of reality. After the _incident _she knew that it would be utterly impossible for her to attend school and carry on with a normal life.

It was still possible for her to be educated thanks to tough yet loving mentor, Tsunade. That woman was the last bit of hope that the world still had some understanding and compassionate people. Her teacher was like a dull flame in the dark, tortuous place that was Sakura's life, its flame didn't blaze but it illuminated the shadowed path.

The reason why Sakura allowed the honey eyed woman into her tainted soul was because Tsunade understood that women were not just objects, not just paintings men could hang on their walls to gloat to their acquaintances about. No, she realized that if women worked hard enough then they would succeed.

Tsunade was also rumored to be one of the three legendary Sanin, extremely powerful figures in society, powerful enough to control the functions of all of Tokyo. When a few brave Maiko's confronted the head geisha, Tsunade denied, saying that she had been a geisha all her life, but Sakura knew the truth.

She winced at the stinging sensation that was burning at her thigh as she dabbed at the piercing with sterilized cotton ball to prevent an infection. Yet, the pain was the last thing on her mind.

She still remembered the day, the day that everything that lay precious to her had been savagely ripped away. Sakura could still smell her fathers innocent blood spilled on the wooden floor of the dojo, the malicious laughter that erupted from her tormentor's throat as he ripped off her white training yukata.

She would never forget.

_0_

_It was not unlike any other day in their quaint, country town. It was summer, which means that the suns rays beat down relentlessly onto to roofs of buildings, the townsfolk on their way to do god-knows-what. The street side vendors yelling out, their carts adorned with intricate kimonos, jeweled pendants that shone in the light and ripe, enticing fruit._

_The wind carried the slightest scent of cherry blossom; some of the velvety petals still clung to the branches of gnarled trees, their blooming season had passed._

_In a certain dojo that was nestled at the edge of the town a seven year-old with short cotton candy locks, tucked away in a neat bun, ran as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her. She stopped in front of a tall man with chestnut hair and irises a vibrant green that resembled the girls own eyes, this was indeed her father. The two had been practicing ninjistu _

"_Otoo-san, I can't seem to perfect the Toh." The charming young girl sighed._

"_Sakura," the older man explained patiently "This is the only one of the nine finger "cuts"_** (A/N: The nine finger "cuts" are the nine finger symbols that represent levels of skill. These cuts are what gave ninjas their power. These cuts were known as sacred and only the highest of priests and monks were able to learn them. The Toh is the third level.) **_ that relies on peace and harmony instead of concentration and power."_

_Sakura's face showed just how frustrated she had become as she scrunched her brows together. "But otoo-san, if I have to be at peace with the universe then wouldn't it take years to perfect the Toh?" She inquired politely_

_A bitter smile spread over the lips of her father. "My child, if you allow yourself to have serenity with the world around you then you will find that you will be able to befriend all that surrounds you. Allow yourself to trust the world, because if you do you will forever be calm with Mother Nature and her with you."_

_The young girl opened her ears to her wise father's words. She absorbed the knowledge that her older one was so willing to pass on. She tilted her head forward in an understanding nod, her roseate bun bobbing up and down. "I understand now." Her voice held a determined edge._

"_I knew you would, Sakura" The 30 year-olds sea glass green eyes were aflame with pride. "Now, try it once more." He commanded; his voice like a rough lullaby, bitter and frosty yet gentle and smooth._

"_Yes, otoo-san" She abided. Her legs were tucked underneath her, pale hands in their mediation position, the same position as the few previous times. But unlike the previous times she relaxed her body and opened her mind. She allowed herself to be at peace with the universe, allowed herself to believe that nature was her friend._

_Sakura could all of a sudden feel the energy radiate off of her father, the centuries old willow tree that shaded the front porch of the dojo, and the earth beneath her feet. She allowed the earths energy to enter her and whisper in her ear. It murmured of harsh winters and burning summers, volcanoes and tornadoes, but most of all, it spoke of years of loneliness. How it longed for more companions, the monks were the only acquaintances that it had._

_Sakura felt a sudden stab of sympathy jab at her heart, the earth was misunderstood and mistreated. It nourished and protected the human race yet all it got in return was men hacking off huge lots to build more houses. _

_Disgusting._

_She could feel her father smile. She knew that it would take at least a few sunrises to have finally mastered the Toh but she knew that if she kept the steady pace that she was at now then by next week she wood be on the fourth cut. _

_The energy and feeling of tranquility was vibrating through her body, a soft hum that told of the unspeakable power that was promised to the person who could truly become a vessel between the earth and the heavens. Slowly, slowy, the earth's essence was breathing life into her body, allowing her to finally have rest._

_Just as the harmony was reaching maximum capacity Sakura was thrust out of meditation by a push. The exiting was so sudden that she could still feel the energy buzzing through her veins. She could also feel the nausea that washed over her as she felt it drain away. She swayed her eyes toward her father._

_He was looking so proud of her that the harsh, questions that were about to be spoken immediately dissolved on her tongue. She felt his tan, calloused had pat her head, his now dark forest eyes were filled with utter joy. "Sakura, my child, today is a great day." He exclaimed. "Today I have seen potential in you that exceeds anyone I have ever known, I have realized that if taught right you could be able to control the elements, look into others minds, and bend others emotion on will."_

_At first, Sakura was not able to comprehend what her father had said, but when she did she refused to believe that she alone was capable of such greatness. Before she could reply young Sakura heard the sound of the screen door ripping, but she sensed his chakra long before that._

_Her father acted quicker than she would have thought possible. Before she could even turn her head he was standing in front of her, arms spread like shield, a look of determination and…...danger on his face she had never seen before. _

_Sakura ducked under her fathers toned arm and glanced at the intruder. He was a small man, at least a head shorter than her own towering otoo-san. He had dour face and a pointed chin, giving him a birdlike appearance. A mask of red satin cover his nose to his mouth. The mask of an assassin._

_For the first time Sakura felt the fear. It came like a great wave, crashing down on her suddenly and leaving her breathless. Her slight frame quiverd as she ducked behind her father once more starting to edge backwards slowly. _

_Sakura kept her eyes focused on the man while stepping back. "Always keep your eyes on your opponent." Her father had told her. She concentrated on breathing in and out silently and putting on sandaled-foot behind the other._

_Suddenly the intruder turned his head ever so slightly. He's sharp eyes connected with hers. His eyes where a piercing gray, like a stormy angry sky promising a downpour. Sakura froze, she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Her feet refused to respond. All she could do was stare into those endless pools of gray. Her hands dropped to her side limply and the kunai she grasped in her small palm clattered to the bamboo floor. Then beneath the fabric his thin lips pulled back in a chilling smile._

_Sakura's father gasped, her turned around and dived for Sakura but it was much too late. The assassin was there in a flash, behind her. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt a pressure on her neck and her feet rose off the floor but no pain came, only numbness. Her limbs still paralyzed. _

_Everything started happening in slow motion, the room around her had a dream-like quality. She saw her dad. What was he doing in her dream??_

"_Daddy?? Why are you here?" her own voice sounded strange to her ears._

_There was no reply from her father only a look off absolute dread and desperation._

"_Daddy, what's wrong??" Sakura tried again. Still no answer. She was vaguely aware that her dad and the man holding her were talking but their words seemed foreign to her ears. Sakura furrowed her brow, mad that she couldn't understand what they were talking about. Sakura opened her mouth to ask but no sound came out, only a silent "oh."_

_Suddenly Sakura realized she was falling, he had let go of her. She fell to the floor hitting her head with a loud bang but still no pain. Sakura just lay there with no intention of getting up. Sakura saw the black-clothed man walking towards her father katana in hand. Then she knew something was wrong. She struggled onto her elbows trying to reach her father, trying to tell him but she could not speak._

_All she could do was watch._

_The assassin closed into proximity. He shifted into a dangerous crouch comfortably, circling her father lazily._

"_Papa, fight back!!" she wanted to scream but her voice would not come back. The room was becoming blurrier and blurrier and she fought to keep her eyes in focus._

_The assassin continued to circle while her father stood in the middle, standing tall and proud. Fast as lightning, so fast she didn't even see the katana move, he thrust it into her father's stomach and pulled it out. _

_The only proof that her otoo-san was actually stabbed was the bloodied katana and his blood-soaked shirt. His crisp white garment had a growing crimson stain. Blood trickled out from his mouth and he keeled forward._

_Sakura's vision was getting hazier and her head felt like lead. Her eyes-lids drooped. _

_No! Sakura stay awake! She yelled at herself, she had to help her otoo-san, she couldn't fall asleep._

_The whole room had taken on a dream-like quality and Sakura wasn't sure if it was real or all a bad dream. _

"_Go on," she heard the raspy voice on the assassin urge her wounded father, "You know what you must do to save her life."_

_Sakura had no idea what they were talking about and she didn't care anymore. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, fall into a deep slumber._

_Sakura's father staggered forward and turned to face Sakura, a steady stream of blood tricked down his chin and it overflowed from the cracks of his fingers that were pressed against his wound._

_The pain in his eyes awoke Sakura from her trance and she pushed herself up onto her elbows, his green eyes swirling depths of despair. _

"_What was wrong? Why didn't he fight back?" Sakura's mind was sluggish and her thought process indolent. _

"_You have to do it, come on now. Do it!" the assassin's voice like leaves being blown across the cement floor, a harsh rasping. Sakura didn't understand what was going on the thoughts in her mind slowing to a halt. The burst of energy before was long gone and once again her body refused to comply._

_Her father shot her one last look of desperation, his intentions hidden behind a fake smile. His feelings guarded behind a mask. Or maybe she was just imagining things, nothing was real to her anymore._

_Suddenly in one swift motion Sakura's father snatched the assassin's katana thrusting it through his own chest. He let out an involuntary moan and let it go. The katana did not fall, its sharp tip protruding from his back. For a couple seconds, swaying precautiously before collapsing sideways_

_Sakura saw her fathers blank eyes staring back at her seeing nothing, his mouth still open in a gasp long dead. He was gone._

_She felt the scream bubbling up inside of her seconds before it erupted. It poured out of her mouth like vomit, no way to comtrol it. Except no sound came out, just a soundless cry before everyone faded to blackness. _

0

The town was now completely silent. The last of the stragglers were already home, in a deep alcohol induced sleep. The night sky was also completely dark, the stars hide their faces tonight. No light was shed and the winding streets and high roof-tops were utterly invisible.

This was Sakura's favorite time of night. Nothing but darkness, so dark you couldn't see your hand if you put it out in front of your face.

She never really knew why her father killed himself but she had a vague idea. The assassin put some kind of jutsu of her and the only way her life could be spared was if he killed himself.

But she had never heard of any jutsu like that, even after becoming an assassin herself. The vision of her otto-san's lifeless eyes staring back at her never left her mind. It was constantly lingering in some forgotten corner, ready to torture her whenever she closed her eyes.

Sakura knew she should really be getting back to the okiya, but _not tonight._

She just couldn't stand to be there tonight. She would suffocate, she would surely die. She was positive a thorough beating would be waiting for her when she returned but right now it was all worth it.

Sakura stood up slowly testing her wounded leg. The blood rushing into her legs felt good and the cool air hitting her skin felt so real. She looked around her and breathed in the heady air.

_Not tonight, I can't go back tonight._

With that Sakura sprinted off into the trees, running all night was better than staying still. At least it took her mind off her past.

She ran ahead letting the branches whip at her arms and legs. The pain was the most real thing she felt in a long time. The trees flew past her and still she didn't look back. Soon all that was left was the beating of her heart and her footsteps in the fallen leaves.

Maybe if she ran fast enough she could leave herself, her life, _her past_, all behind her forever.

**A/N: Okay guysss **

**Soo what do you think??? I want at least 5 reviews before I even start writing the third chapter. Kay? Good.**

**Well as always feedback is fabulous**

**Love,**

**Blackeri.**


	3. The Target

**A/N: Hey guys, okay yes I'm really sorry it took so long I had a shortage of ideas, but hey its out so chill okay? Um. Well enjoy. I want to thank all of our fans and people who review. I want ten reviews before chapter 4 comes out so REVIEW! Yayy **

**Special thanks to DrownMySoul for always keeping my spirits up and reviewing.**

**On with the story!**

_The Target_

Sakura strode through the winding streets of the town defiantly, ignoring the sideways glances and whispered hushes all around her. She couldn't possibly imagine what she looked like to them, with her torn shift hitched up to expose the various cuts on her legs and the state of her hair and makeup. But right now she really didn't care; no one would recognize her as the prestigious geisha, Sakura Haruno, not in this state.

To them she was just an unfortunate whore who had a bad client last night. Her feet carried her through winding streets and abandoned alley-ways; they knew the way to the okiya without a second thought. That let Sakura's mind wander.

_What was she going to tell the Mistress?_

_Would she be kicked out?_

_Was she an idiot for not returning last night?_

The thought of last night brought tears to Sakura's eyes again; a fresh wave of pain surged back. She didn't know why she had given in to her mind, why she had allowed it to relive all the worst memories of her life. Last night was a blur and some decisions she had made were reckless. Running off into the trees and never looking back?

Did she ever think she could do that? _Stupid Stupid Stupid_

Sakura didn't even remember what she thought last night. It was as if she wasn't even in her body but the dull throbbing ach in her heart reminded her that she really was.

As her bare feet, matted with dried blood from her scratches they suffered from the rough rocks and twigs, carried her to her "home" she absentmindedly gazed at an especially lovely emerald pendant that lay on a worn out piece of lavender fabric, locked onto a golden background. The buttery sunlight played across it, making the pendant look ridiculously bright, like the vender had spent all his time polishing it. The rich molten solid was engraved intricately with a design in an unfamiliar language, but Sakura was sure it told of adventures and love, both of which she would never have, or so she thought. The chain was long and made perfect and even, with intense care. The sunlight danced off the brilliant gemstone and Sakura found her envious of its wondrous appearance.

She let a sigh escape between her open lips, a wisp of a breath, carried away in the fast current of the wind. Velvet eyelids slipped over her eyes, their color like that of the emerald, yet the irises lacked the sparkle that appeared in the gem as the rays of gold glided over its smooth surface.

She gazed at the bustling crowds, feeling the childish stab of jealousy as she spotted a family. Two parents held the small, puffy hands of their young child. They smiled down upon the fortunate child as if the sun shined only for her.

Her feet stung as it met the rocky ground of the dusty road. Once again, she closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun, longing, no, needing to rise above all this, to fly above the clouds, to allow her buoyancy to lift her to a place where she could be _Sakura._

She shook her head, shaking her rose pink hair messily, pushing aside her thoughts, she could never destroy them though, and she always ended up hiding them in a crevice deep into her mind. As her hair settled onto her shoulders she found herself standing in front of a familiar building. It loomed over Sakura, intimidating anyone unfamiliar, yet instead of feeling relieved of reaching home she felt a heavy weight build on her shoulders. She had lived in this very establishment for three years yet she despised the very soil it was built on.

Sakura Haruno loathed being a geisha. She resented the way the women acted so reformed and poised, stifling their real personality. She couldn't stand it when women in her okiya were haughty, giving Sakura evil eyes while gossiping about the latest scandal. "Did you hear about how Kanako Hoshinama broke the antique china cups?" Speak of the devil. As Sakura stood at the opening, rice paper doors did nothing to lighten the voices of the gossiping women. As she stood there, listening in on the latest stories she still could not lift the inquisitive cloud that hung in her mind.

_What was so interesting about other people's mistakes?_

She took one last deep breath of fresh air and slid open the screen doors. All the geisha were arranged like a beautiful painting in the central courtyard. Some sitting on mats playing the shamisen, while others trod the stepping stones of the garden admiring the blooming cherry blossoms.

It made Sakura sick. This whole world was a game, everything they did; every movement was to be pleasing to the eye and utterly enchanting. Nothing was real, everything hidden behind fake smiles and the slightest flick of a wrist. This world was slowly killing her and she knew it perfectly well.

All at once the godly trance was broken and all the girls turned their heads towards Sakura. Slowly pairs of eyes widened as they took in Sakura's state. They all stared dumbstruck letting their jaws hang open in the most un-ladylike fashion. This gesture brought a wry smile to Sakura's lips, seeing them pulled out of their perfect world into reality, pulling down the façade gave her a strange sense of accomplishment, a sick strange feeling.

Ami was the first to break the silence.

"Sakura, what happened to you."

They were rivals ever since the first day Sakura arrived at the okiya and the chairman stopped by, he funded the okiya. He ran into Sakura into the garden then proceeded to tell her she was going to be a great beauty after giving her his handkerchief. Ever since "mother" had taken a liking to Sakura and picked her to inherit the okiya after she had died. Ever since Sakura became the most celebrated geisha of her time and Ami had to settle for second best.

Her pathetic attempt at fake sympathy dripped with sarcasm. It made Sakura want to unsheathe one of the kunai strapped too her leg and hurl it at Ami's head. No doubt it would find its mark.

"I was occupied," replied Sakura coolly brushing past Ami into the garden. Being sure to collide with her shoulder roughly

"I'm sure you were. Very occupied. With a man between your legs."

Ami retorted, never letting down the polite whisper they were using to battle. Sakura stopped short; she could feel Ami's venomous gaze lingering on Sakura's cuts and bruises all up her pale calves. Sakura whipped around so fast her hair spun like a brilliant pink disk striking Ami right in her face.

Sakura stepped slowly, placing one foot in front of the other carefully until she was less than an inch from Ami. So close that she could see the smudges of where Ami's eyebrows were burned off and the thick black pencil line that replaced them.

"With what I was occupied with is none of your business." Sakura said slowly growling into each word, completely dropping the pretense of politeness. She could see Ami's eyes widen as if realizing for the first time that Sakura was different and potentially deadly. Sakura could see the gears turning inside that impudent head of hers and slowly her dull golden eyes narrowed into a squint.

"Sakura Haruno", she whispered low and heavy, "There is something not right here, about this

"_About you, and you can bet I'll find it out."_

Then her face twisted into a triumphant grin, sure she had got Sakura now. But Ami didn't know anything about Sakura, though after this episode she was sure to find out. More than she ever wanted to know

"Thinking one is victorious under false pretenses most certainly always leads to _death._" Growled Sakura piercing Ami with her emerald gaze refusing to turn away and holding Ami's eyes captive with her own. A stare that seethed poison, hatred, and something Ami surely couldn't recognize.

_The urge to kill_

Then she spun on her heels and walked away regal and tall, her nose high in the air leaving a taken aback Ami in her wake. Her exit on that was so dignified that all the geisha had to waste another minute watching the coral-haired beauty. Satisfaction shown in a sly smile on Sakura's face but not for long. In the doorway of the main okiya stood mother, a portrait of anger and disappointment painted on her aging face and in her hand a leather thong capped with metal at one end.

0

The carriage bumped along the stone-paved street; with each lurch the still open lashes on Sakura's lower back sent pangs through her entire body. She winced and bit her tongue to keep from touching them; it would ruin her intricately embroidered kimono.

"Slow down please."

Sakura called to the man pulling the rickshaw. He turned back with an incoherent grunt but slowed slightly along the bumpy road.

Mother was furious about Sakura not returning and even considered replacing her, but Sakura reassured her she did not spend the night in the company of a man and Mother relented, but not before she got ten slashes to her lower back. Her upper back could not be harmed of course, all kimonos dipped low in the back, a glimpse of a woman's back was a tool of pure seduction and she needed that weapon tonight.

Tonight she was to entertain Mr. Uchiha and his companions who were all involved in the large oil industry, from what Sakura had heard he was a womanizer, he used woman like dishrags and threw them out, and he was just her type of man. Rich, rude, and utterly disgusting.

When she had received the news, Sakura forgot all about the pain that tingled at the small of her back for a moment. Even though Uchiha Sasuke was probably the wealthiest man in all of Konoha, he still had not received Sakura's services. Mother used Sakura's fame as an excuse to keep the notorious geisha very exclusive. But, Sakura didn't mind in the least, she actually enjoyed having much leisure time. She spent most of the day alone, seeing the fact that most of the geisha in the were too intimidated by her to approach, and those who were brave enough to walk within three feet of her usually only came to sneer and taunt her.

Sakura had spent so much time alone, she could barely remember any time that she had had a friend at the okiya. Now, if someone were to try to become friends with her she wouldn't know what to do. She spent all day usually practicing her skills to please Mother or sitting on the moss covered stone bench that was so close to the lily and koi pond that the bottom of it was almost submerged. Sometimes she would sit there all day and watch the koi swim idly. No one ever came to sit on the stone bench because they were always afraid that their kimono would get wet. Sakura never worried about this measly problem. She had long since mastered the art of preventing her yukata of getting soaked.

A large, gnarled cherry blossom tree sat directly behind the aged bench, it was so close that sometimes Sakura would lean back and the rough bark would be the only thing preventing her fall. It was the only moments of pure peace in her life, the only thing that made this life, this show, bearable.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as the carriage jostled to a violent stop. The barely scabbing slashes on her back cracked and she could feel the warm blood dripping through the cracks and onto the layer of extra binding she had wrapped earlier. Two pearly front teeth bit into the delicate flesh of her bottom lip to lock the exit of a gasp of discomfort. Sakura took a deep breath, painted a kabuki-mask like face on and stepped lightly out onto the paved street.

It was by far the most elegant ochaya that Sakura had ever performed. The rice paper screens where painted with intricate scenes of blooming cherry blossoms and yet there were also paintings of violent warfare and many paintings depicted women bowing before men, like animals. This symbolized the submission women were supposed to show once they stepped inside.

How deathfully ironic

With a swing of her head she swept these pictures away from her mind.

_Later Sakura, be patient._

Her feet led her to the front door, her red kimono swaying to a stop.

Out of habit, Sakura smoothed her kimono, the silk cool against her palm, her other hand tapped at the many uncomfortable ruby pins that poked at her scalp, all of them were in place. The sound of the rickety carriage bumping away over the cobblestones urged Sakura to enter. She needed to calm down, needed to breathe. So, she took one last whiff of freedom for the night and entered the ochaya.

The silence that followed her entrance wasn't of any she had heard-or not heard-before. It wasn't like the awed silence that she was used to when entering an ochaya nor was it the horrified silence that followed her when she entered the okiya. This silence was uninterruptible, a calm scene void of noise. It was as if before Sakura had come this silence had still been present, as if the men residing inside the ochaya were having an intense staring match.

She could feel their stares burning holes into her kimono, her hair, her carefully made-up mask that portrayed nothing but sly seduction and womanly submission. It was going to be a long night

Sakura swept away straight for the curved stairs that led to the private rooms. Hers was room number 7, the most exclusive, it was tucked into the back corner farthest from the stairs. The screen doors were hand-painted, in curving calligraphy were the words _reserved._

She slid the door open almost silently and stepped daintily into the dimly lit room. There was a rich wooden round table in the middle and around it sat three men. They all looked up at her each through completely different eyes.

All three of them exuded an air of richness, mysteriousness and they were all dangerously and deceptively captivating.

"Ah, Miss Haruno Sakura." How good of you to grace us with your presence," spoke the one with long dark hair and the most kind, peculiar white eyes.

Sakura just bowed slightly and smiled for she did not know his name but she could tell he was kind and playful from the way he greeted her to his strange yet beautiful eyes.

"Sit down. Let me introduce you to my companions," he rumbled in his deep voice.

"Firstly, my name is Neji Hyuga, Neji please."

"This," he said pointing to the dashing man with red hair and striking green eyes, "is the kazekage of Suna, Gaara-sama, but we just call him Gaara." Neji added with a chuckle.

She was beginning to like Neji, he wasn't like other men, not yet anyway.

"And this," Neji continued, "Is our guest of honor, the handsome, grand, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." He said mockingly and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

Then she looked up at Sasuke and froze.

He was everything she lived for, she could tell with just one glance. He was beautiful like a marble angel, his featured perfect, masterfully sculpted. He was alluring, the way he sat, slightly indifferent, the way he pierced your soul with the onyx eyes that smoldered. He was cold, his posture radiated unwelcomness, making you feel self-conscious in his presence. Most of all he was arrogant, he was the kind of men that took woman for pleasure and threw them out, the kind that thought woman were below him, the kind that thought woman weren't humans.

She refused to give to him, after all she was no ordinary woman, she held his gaze steady and cold until he looked away and triumph bubbled inside her stomach.

The other two people in the room could feel the tension and Gaara was the first to break the silence.

"So Sakura tell us a bit about yourself." he asked amiably.

Sakura told them what she told everyone about her childhood, a mix of truths and lies.

As she talked she looked towards Sasuke, he was still avoiding her gaze and looked coldly indifferent, this somehow angered Sakura greatly and before she could stop herself she said.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha if you find my life so tedious why don't we hear about yours," Sakura said pointedly glaring at him.

He merley looked up lazily and replied, "Not everyone has to be focused on the person talking to hear, actually I was listening, not all men are so mesmerized b your great beauty that they cannot tear themselves away."

This caught Sakura off guard and for a moment she had no words to reply with, no man had ever surprised her, they were all so predictable. It took only seconds for Sakura to recover and she replied hotly.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha where I grew up I was taught it was rude to not look at a person while they are talking, especially to you, and about my beauty I thank you greatly for your _compliment._"

She leaned back casually shooting him a look of victory.

"Well, Miss Sakura I didn't think you were addressing me directly when you were talking. Why talk to me directly when you have two other handsome companions that actually seek your company unlike me."

Sakura fumed and leaned forward, seething, how dare he.

"Then would you like me to leave Sasuke?" She said through clenched teeth, using his first name

He leaned forward to and spoke clearly, "if it pleases miss." He replied.

They glared at each other for countless seconds, neither wanting to back down. As seconds turned into minutes the anger drained from Sakura's body and she just realized how tightly she was gripping the edge of the table, she had to look down ad will her clenched hands to let go. When she looked up again she realized for the first time Sakura realized how close they were, both their bodies were leaned inward and their faces were only inches apart.

He seemed to realize too and slowly his eyes widened and softened, the electric tension between them turned to something else, she stared at his refined nose set perfectly between two large dazzling eyes, she looked down at his mouth, it was full and it looked wet, the corners were pulled up so it looked like there was a slight pout, she had never seen such innocent, full, child-like, lips on a man. Sakura wondered how they would taste, would they be soft, would they be kind?

She could feel the passion between them like a burning fire scorching her lips, her heart, her entire body. It was like there was a monster in her body, the very thing she dreaded, her demon from hell.

She had devoted her entire life to rebelling against men, killing them, being strong and yet here she was yearning for one without shame. Ready to give herself to this man, the kind of man she killed for living. She didn't even care anymore there were two other bodies in this room, nothing else mattered. No, it wasn't love it was _lust._ Like a magnet between them, pulling them closer, she couldn't resist it and neither could he. She could see her impatience and wanting reflected in his eyes as well as her confusion at anger at what her body was doing. The physical attraction was almost too much to bear.

_Almost_

Sakura bit her lip, hard, almost hard enough to draw blood and slowly inched her body back. That part was hard, her body wouldn't comply but slowly and agonizingly she straightened up again and broke away from his gaze to stare down at her painted hands. His eyes were too dangerous. She caught a pool of disappointment in his eyes right before that was surely in her own too.

Sakura told herself to breathe and slow her racing heart but the feeling of want, the monster lingered in the recess of her mind and body ready to pounce at the first sign of weakness.

They made useless small take the rest of the time with Sakura pouring the sake, making sure to avoid his gaze though she could feel it burning into her.

_Where did the fire, the energy, the seductiveness Sakura had go?_

She didn't know, her body felt limp and weak, she felt drained, her mind at its capacity, no more games tonight. She just wanted to retreat to her secret spot and cry all of this pain and confusion away.

For so many years she had killed men, never wanting one of them, for the good of society and women. He viewed herself as a secret feminist, never giving herself away to any man. So who was the rich bastard to come and ruin it all, destroy everything she'd ever worked for, the smash the very fortress she worked so hard to build around her emotions. She tried to summon the anger but no resentment would come.

Still was the aching she felt through her body for him.

Sakura sighed with relief when Sasuke suggested they take their leave.

"Well, gentlemen it's late, let us leave and give Miss Haruno some rest," he said slightly defeated and uncaring.

Gaara and Neji looked around stupidly, it was not yet nine but they sensed Sasuke's urgency so the merely nodded.

"It was an honor to have your company tonight Sakura," said Gaara silkily as he stood up and kissed her hand politely. Neji bowed teasingly with a grin that made Sakura smile herself. Sasuke though refused to look at Sakura, his back to her wanting for the others to gather their things.

"Well then, let's go." Sasuke said huskily, his voice shook, the impatience and anxiety clear in it.

They all filed out the door with Sasuke last, before he stepped through the door he stopped hesitantly as if about to turn around. Sakura's heart pounded some part of her wishing he would. But he decided against it with a sigh flicked his hair back almost awkwardly and walked out leaving Sakura sitting on the floor staring after him.

Sakura was taken aback, the way he flicked his hair back stunned her, they way his hand twisted clumsily when it brought it up, the way he let his hand linger on his back when he was done. Something about this small movement mesmerized Sakura, it was so painfully familiar, she was sure she had seen it somewhere, but it brought her a sense of melancholy. It pained her to try to remember so she shook the memory aside, avoiding it like every other memory of her childhood.

But then the anger came, it washed upon her like a wave, dragging her under, anger at herself but mostly towards him, the thoughts she had earlier which brought no resentment now were unbearable, the more she thought about it the more she resented him for almost destroying her, trying to destroy her entire life. It was his motive, this was his plan all along, he must have found out about her and was trying to bring her down. The more she thought the more it made sense, her old self returned, the need to kill came like a living creature.

Suddenly it was all very clear.

He was her only weakness.

He had the power to bring everything she built crumbling to the ground

There was only one thing she could do to stop him

She had to do it.

She had no choice

_** She had to kill him**_

**A/N: So what did you think. Yes I know it took awhile for Sasuke to enter the story but here he is in all of his glory! Anyway review please please please. Remember ten reviews. I want to thank everyone who did review you guys keep me going. See you soon**

**Love**

**Blackeri**


	4. Angels and Demons

Hey guys, okay the chapter is finally out after like four months. Sorry for the wait.  
This chapter is a bit dark and raw so I changed the rating to mature for later chapters also.

This is definitely an exciting one so enjoy XD

**Angels and Demons**

The shadowed streets were silent, _almost silent. _

The streets were never silent to Sakura, much like the winding paths of her mind. There were whisperings and echoes of the past refusing to release her from their grip. Every shuffle of the gentle wind was a voice from long ago, every leaf against the ground was an inner voice begging for penance.

Her own inner voice she knew but of course she would never admit that.

The short walk to the Uchiha Manor seemed long and drawn out. A night mare where no matter how fast you ran your destination was always out of reach. Every step brought back memories from the past, memories she was sure she had banished forever. Memories of her old life, her old self, her heart before it turned into ice. Each memory came with a wave of pain so fresh she could hardly breathe.

Seared into the backdrop of each memory was his face, the handsome and cruel face that had awakened her demons from hell. The look in his eyes burning through her pitiful soul, those child-like lips moist and haunting.

Passion and pain were a deadly pair when they joined forces and Sakura felt herself losing the fight.

It would be so easy to just turn around and head back.

_To where?_

To just exile those memories back into the dark recesses of her mind, where they would torment her in her dreams.

_But how?_

To just forget all about him and his charcoal eyes that ignited a fire in her she never knew she had.

_Could she?_

She could back down, bow low and release herself to him, let him have the victory

_And give in to a man?_

**Never**

Suddenly Sakura threw her head back into the night air. The moon shone down on all the city bathing her light body in its ghost light. She looked like an otherworldly being that shone of the heavens. She felt her resolve strengthening, the memories slowly receded far away, leaving her mind shuddering. His face dissipated until only the obsidian eyes were left, left there to forever haunt her.

Fury so great rose in her chest she could feel its fire setting her free. Her heart thudded a new rhythm. She had never known anger so powerful, never had she felt this much of an urge to _kill._

An urge that crushed all others in its wake, even her urge for him. She was furious with him for making her weak, but now she was grateful to him for making her strong, for giving her this power, this fury that strengthened her. He had been her ultimate test, the final trial to test her will. He had almost broken her, she was ready to give herself away, just about.

Until from the ashes rose something greater then she could have ever dreamed. Yes, Sakura knew it, she had to believe or there would be nothing else to believe. She was revived. She was ready. To kill

One last breath of fresh air and she was gone, into the trees, moving at lightning speed. Her eyes aglow with the hunger for blood and her heart turned to stone.

0

The clatter of the wheels against the cobblestone were in sync with the wild thumping of his heart. Images of her rosebud lips, full breasts that were accentuated by the deep V of her kimono and those slender legs straining beneath sleek silk filled his mind. Heat seared through Sasuke's body and desire racked his burly frame.

She was like nothing he had ever seen before, beautiful, luscious, curvaceous and….…_strong._

Not just in the mental sense, something about the way her muscles tensed in her arm when she poured tea or the way she gripped the table so fiercely it just about snapped in two told him she was strong in the physical sense as well.

He frowned at the thought, sure he liked a strong woman who could stand her own in the bedroom, play mistress to his perverse fantasies and fulfill his darkest sexual desires. What man didn't have fantasies of a mistress whom you would have to bow down to her every whim until she'd finally let you satisfy your craving for her.

Little games where all good and fun but no women would ever over power Sasuke, woman were supposed to belong to men. The sole purpose for which they were made was for the pleasure of men. She however refused to give as if somehow testing him.

Never had he met a woman who didn't want him, he was dashingly handsome and mysterious in ways that aroused woman, even he knew that.

_So what made her so different? _

At first she was so angry with him for seemingly no reason but then the connection between blossomed like a fire had been lit deep inside him. He knew she felt it too, the way she leaned towards him as if nobody was in the room, the way her lips were slightly parted and gasping for air.

He was sure he had her now, right into his swirling net and ready to take home, his mind (and eyes) were already wandering down to places and things unspoken of. Then suddenly she pulled away limp and weak and _defeated?_ And before he left he felt the anger, oozing through her pores, seeping into the tatami mats.

He knew exactly what she was thinking, she expected men to bow down to _her_ every whim, and she was surprised he was different.

Sasuke now felt anger replacing his desire instantly, lighting his body on fire. A different fire, he would possess her, no matter how hard it would be.

He would show her that men were made to rule and a whore should know her place.

He would have her begging for mercy

Never would he give in to her

_Never _

Never again would he be on the bottom watching helplessly as she molded him to her every will. Never again would he be an innocent slave to her desires.

In his mind he could almost see her shiny thin lips whispering to him the lies that had bound him for so long, the lips that savagely tore his innocence away before he even really understood what it was.

He was just a child.

_How could she?_

Memories of those cold nights returned to him. It always happened when it rained, like the sky was crying for mercy along with him, how the floorboards creaked, a dreadful foreboding in them. Shaking under his covers he could do nothing but wait, _wait._

"Sir, are you alright."

Sasuke started knocking his head against the seat and only then did he realize he was curled up into a tight ball on the cold wood floor of the rickshaw. Arms wrapped so firmly around his legs his knuckled were white with the exertion.

_No, that never stopped her, no matter how hard he wrapped his arms. No never._

"Sir?" came the concerned voice again along with a rough shake on the shoulder. Sasuke shook his head sharply pushing the dark images to the outskirts of his mind.

"Uh..yes..quite.. all right. Thank you." He stuttered dazedly looking around. Despite all the anger and determination he had just mere minutes ago. Now once again he was just a helpless child. She had scarred him forever, made him into what he is now.

A successful mogul or a monster?

Sasuke felt drained of everything, every emotion his body contained, even pain. All he wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball, so tight his knuckles turned white, and fall into a never ending sleep.

0

She stood on his balcony taking in the magnificent scene before her. Lofty mountains hung back obscuring a straight horizon, the pale wonton moon hung lazily between the shoulder blades of giants casting a ring of light like a halo around the land. It was breathtaking, heaven on Earth.

But of course that's not in the least what Sakura was looking at. Her swirling storm green eyes narrowed in focus analyzing every crevice and crack of the old mansion. She was looking for the easiest route down after the business was done.

After he was dead.

Sakura was long gone, maybe never to come back. Replaced by this…thing. In the moonlight she never looked more beautiful but her eyes glazed over with a red fog, her mouth dripped with spittle, lips drawn back in a permanent growl. A bloodthirsty murderer, no sympathy left in her rock solid heart. All the emotions, memories and pain stored away deep inside under lock and key.

Sakura's eyes relaxed, her mind satisfied, no more excuses. She was finally ready. It was time. Thirst parched her throat burning into her mouth which started to water at the thought of blood.

Deep maroon blood dripping from his body and pooling onto the floor, forever soaking his white sheets. She could almost smell the iron talc of the red liquid and her nostrils flared instinctively and a ravenous growl escaped her lips. She would savor the way he writhed and squirmed begging her for mercy, the look of pure terror in his eyes right before the final hit.

Yes she was finally ready

The balcony door gave way easily beneath her touch flinging open almost automatically. Moonlight filtered into the room, dancing along the walls like living beings. The night air was cool but Sakura didn't notice, there was only one thing in her world now and she couldn't tear her thirsty eyes away.

He lay on the bed curled into a tight ball shuddering and gasping in his troubled sleep, his brow was furrowed in agony and he squirmed away from some imaginary demon coming back to haunt him, he moved closer and closer to the side of the bed where Sakura stood watching him intently like a lioness watches its prey.

A fresh sheen of sweat covered his body and the pain was clear on his face, yet despite all this he was still beautiful. Perfectly arched eyebrows above a strong nose wrinkled in fear, the planes of his muscular chest rising rapidly in heavy breaths.

Sakura took this all in coldly her face never betraying a thought and yes she wanted him, but now for a completely different reason. Her eyes were fixed on the deliciously taut skin of his neck, blue veins protruding from the effort of the nightmare.

She could hardly resist biting into it, hear the snap of the skin as it gave way to her teeth, tasting the warm blood coursing through her mouth as she sucked the life out of him.

But she couldn't. _Never leave a trace. _Was the assassins code, if her lips touched him the evidence would be there, couldn't risk that could we. In one swift motion Sakura unsheathed her katana, it made a _whooshing _sound as the thin but deadly blade slashed the air in two. She raised the blade almost lovingly stroking the edges repeatedly.

"He's all yours." She purred cold metal connecting with rose red lips. Sakura lowered the blade until the tip touched a blue vein in his neck, Sasuke was still battling inner demons and the rest of his body writhed and fought but his neck head stayed still as if it knew one wrong move and it was over.

Sakura bared her teeth which shone in the pale light, grinning maliciously.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll make the ghosts go away." The words escaped her lips a throaty whisper caught by the evening breeze. Sakura pressed the tip harder into his neck, he twitched jerking his head sideways and fell silent but his eyes never opened.

She barely heard him gasp through the churning of blood through her veins and the thumping of her heart beating a deadly rhythm.

_Kill Kill Kill _

A prefect bead of blood clung to the pointed tip of the blade and rolled down his neck and yet Sasuke was completely oblivious, still in his own world fighting his own demons from the past.

The urge rose in Sakura churning like the angry sea. Time to send her own demon away forever. Goodbye Sasuke. She tensed her arm ready to send the katana right through his neck.

Suddenly Sasuke jerked, lifting his hand. For a moment Sakura thought he had woken and immediately applied more pressure to the sword.

_Finish him off now_

But she felt frozen, unable to move, unable to look away as he brought his hand clumsily up to his head brushing away a stray bang from his eyes. His hand lingered near his back awkwardly then fell back to his side.

_A purely sub-conscious move, he was still asleep so finish him off now. Do it!_

But she couldn't. She couldn't even move her hands, dread crept up Sakura's spine wrapping its suffocating fingers around her throat. She had seen that gesture somewhere, _but where?_

The pain was returning worse than before and Sakura knew this was her last chance before she crumbled. So why couldn't she bring herself to do it. Where had the anger and blood thirst gone? She lifted her head and forced her damp green eyes onto him, the katana was still pressed into his skin and a thin stream of blood flowed onto his night shift.

But now his face was serene, almost childish the way his mouth formed into a pout, his brow was now smoothed out and the moonlight refracted off of it making him look younger, damaged innocence.

Coldness racked Sakura's till she shook and a horrible gasp escaped her lips. Instantly her entire body felt numb and the katana clacked loudly to the floor cutting through his sheets as her hands fell dumbly to her sides.

Everything suddenly made sense to Sakura now. Why hadn't she noticed before? How could she have been so stupid? She knew exactly why she couldn't kill him. Her body knew all along her mind was just refusing to accept it.

She turned back to the bed where his painfully familiar face lay sleeping. The memories came pouring out like wine, she was drowning in them, images swam through her mind dropping her to her knees arms around her mid-section gasping for air.

The room started to spin at a dizzying speed and Sakura had no control at all anymore. Memories and voices flooded her mind until there was no room left for anything else. Sakura only knew one thing, she had to get out of here, his face was too much to bear.

Still gasping for air Sakura dragged herself onto her feet stumbling onto the balcony gulping in the night air. Without caring she flung herself over the side landing heavily in a bush, no pain came, she felt nothing, only the need to get away, a sickening need.

Sakura ran into the shadow of the trees hap-hazardly swinging at branches in the way as she stumbled through the forest. The tears started long before then flying out behind her like silver streaks, shooting stars.

Only then did she remember she had left her katana.

0

Crouched near the piles of sand bags, torn skirts hitched up beyond her scratched thighs, knotted hair blowing in the sea breeze, an indescribable emotion in her again churning sea foam eyes; Sakura must have looked like a whore to anyone and everyone. But she didn't really give a damn, did she ever really? Would she ever again?

Last night was surprisingly clear in her mind, clear as a crystal, it refracted in the light playing itself from all angles. Usually her mind automatically blocked out the things she didn't want to remember, stored them somewhere deep and dark, making the memories a blur.

But this was different, she felt it searing into her mind until her head throbbed and she silently begged for mercy. Everything she saw around her reminded her of him, his taunting face, so masculine and yet so child-like, so hauntingly familiar. Now she tried to conjure up images of him back then, but those were blurry and unfocused, she could see them, the two of them, but their words were silent and their faces were empty.

At least there was no pain, not really. Just a pounding reminder of it in different parts of her body, as if underneath there was a beast so furious it could rip her apart, but it was chained down and could only howl its threats.

Last night she didn't return to the okiya, just the thought of being in that confined room with nothing but your tatami matt and your memories made Sakura run in the other direction.

The okiya gave her nothing and she needed the whole world.

Somehow she ended up on the docks, but maybe that's right where she needed to be. The salty sea breeze carried with it the smell of life, life that existed somewhere away from this world. The churning ocean so majestic in its size was slightly comforting. The slap of the waves against the shore was as rhythmical as the beating of her heart, and so like that she squatted for hours letting time slip away, waiting for something.

_But what?_

"Sakura-chan?"

Startled from her thoughts Sakura looked up squinting into the early morning sun. Flashing viridian eyes met giddy cerulean ones. Eyes like blue flames, flickering excitedly and so full of life.

"Hello Naruto," replied Sakura slowly, surprised at how happy she was to see him.

"What brings you here Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, obviously elated, as he plopped down on a sand bag beside her. He smiled widely, his teeth glowing, the scent of ramen swirling in the air. It was everywhere, in his abundant straw colored hair, on his plain cotton fishing pants. Sakura grinned weakly despite herself.

"I came to think," She replied, that was the closest to the truth anyone would ever know.

Sakura had known Uzamaki Naruto for a while now. She bought fish from him one day when she was just an apprentice geisha and the okiya has been his most faithful customer ever since. She hadn't seen him in months because she no longer ran errands for the okiya and rarely went it town anymore.

"No problem Sakura-chan! I just came to think to." Naruto cried loudly, making a show on putting his arms behind his head and staring off into the ocean. Sakura shook her head half-heartedly and looked over at Naruto, bemused. He had changed greatly since the last time she had seen him.

He shoulders broadened and his jaw line had become more defined, his arms now bulged, evidence of the labor her did everyday. Yet Naruto had not really changed at all, he was still the cheerful, optimistic teen she had known when she was nothing more than an apprentice. They would have been good friends if everything was normal, if Sakura's life was normal, if Sakura was normal. But she wasn't, so he was nothing more than the fish boy from the market.

She had more important things to think about

She wasn't allowed to have friends

She wasn't allowed to care about anyone

Sakura glanced at Naruto again, the dawn sun shone on his face tinting it pink, the salty sea breeze ruffled his soft tresses, his eyes hopeful but not innocent. Sakura didn't know much about his past but she had a feeling it was much like hers, as in there was too much pain for anyone in a lifetime; they had both seen things that had tainted their ability to love forever.

She felt it; every time he was around she could feel it. A dark power so great that it smashed her in comparison, like a living beast inside him, held at bay for the moment but only barely. She had no idea what it was but she felt its energy radiated from his body, always trying to take over his mind.

And yet, Sakura shook her head in amazement, here he was brimming with love and joy, his heart filled with faith, his smile so genuine Sakura had to turn away in shame. They had both been though so much, their childhood seared with anguish. So then how did Naruto defy all odds and turn out still so bright, like the sun while anyone else would have become a monster, hidden in darkness, like Sakura.

Naruto turned towards Sakura and grinned widely, reassuringly, before turning back towards the rising sun coming over the deep blue ocean.

He is an angel, Sakura thought suddenly, with so much capacity for love and with so much love to give. A thing of god and at that moment Sakura wanted nothing more than to sink into his love, absorb it all and for the first time in her life know what love feels like. She so desperately wanted it to turn him around and smile back into those electric blue eyes.

But she couldn't have him, she felt the darkness pressing down, she didn't deserve him, kind, sweet, loving Naruto. Not after all the people she had killed, all the things she had down. No. She was something of the devil, a beast. There was something in the way, the wall she had built around her heart stood tall and resolute, refusing to let him in. The same wall that Sasuke could crumble with just one look from those eyes that were as black as her heart.

She took one last lingering look at that shining face, got up and walked away with out a word, despite the calls from Naruto behind her.

She walked until there was nothing but silence, though his voice still rang in her stone heart.

_I'm sorry Naruto, I wish you could understand. I don't deserve you._

_You're an angel and I'm a demon._

* * *

Yessir, there you go, all the angst I could squeeze into the tiny chapter.

Well, I originally planned it so that Sasuke would be the "demon" and Naruto would be the "angel" but in the end Sakura kind of became the demon too.

Hope you guys like it XD

Please review, please review, please review

The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out

Okay thanks. Until next time

Blackeri


End file.
